Sucker for Pain
by kurokatAlways
Summary: James goes to Hogsmeade for a nice day out and is captured by Death Eaters. He wakes up to find himself in a dark room with his enemy Severus telling him that he will become his slave. (SSJP, rated M for rape, language, and sexual content. Contains M Pregnancy.)
1. Chapter 1

James smiled fondly at Lily as she twirled for him in her new yellow sun dress, "You look stunning, darling."

She giggled and blushed slightly as she slipped on her white sandals and took his arm, "I know. Now, lets hurry and meet the boys at Hogsmeade. You know how much I hate to be late." James took a small moment to admire how she styled her gorgeous red hair and how well she presented herself. If he wasn't careful someone might steal her away.

They both apparated to Hogsmeade and James immediately heard the laughter of his friends coming from Zonko's joke Shop. James took Lily's hand and led her into the shop and Sirius immediately exclaimed in excitement, "James! You made it! It's been too long!" Remus walked more calmly behind Sirius than he did, Sirius having almost ran up and hugging James.

James chuckled and gave Sirius a hug back, "I has! Sorry we haven't been able to hang out besides at the Order meetings, its just been a little hectic at the office lately and Lily hasn't been feeling the best as of late."

"Sorry, guys. I've been keeping him all to myself," Lily said as she took James by the arm and held it close jokingly in a cute fashion.

"Well, it's understandable, James," Remus said as Peter came up behind him with a big goofy smile and an arm full of joke shop items.

"What shall we do first?" Sirius asked finally when he let go of Lily.

James hummed softly in thought, "Well, Lily wanted to shop for dresses, and I wanted to go help her look, but after that we can do whatever you want."

Sirius opened his mouth as if to speak, but then a shriek could be heard from outside. They all looked at the door rather seriously and Sirius, Remus, and James all ran to the door and looked out. The scene was explosive with shots from wands being sent everywhere. Colors of green and red were coming from all directions and Sirius managed to growl out, "Fucking Death Eaters."

All three retrieved their wands and looked around for a Death Eater to blast. Each one seemed to find one, but James found that the one he chose seemed a little familiar. James grunted every once in a while when he had to dodge a blast from the other.

Pain suddenly shot through his back and he was crippled forward. He laid on the ground coughing profusely from the impact that happened. Boots crunched on the ground as someone stood over him. He felt ropes tie around his wrists and ankles.

"Severus, what are you going to do with him," A familiar female voice asked the man behind him. James gasped and coughed as he looked at the man, realizing that it was Severus Snape, one of his worst enemies. He hadn't seen him since Hogwarts. And he hardly cared that the woman who spoke was Bellatrix from his grade also. No, he was more interested on why Severus decided he should be tied instead of dead.

Severus huffed and pocketed his wand, "Take him to my basement. There I shall torture him. Problem, Bellatrix?"

"You're such a prat," Bellatrix scoffed as she turned away and spotted someone to blast.

James growled at Severus, "Let me go!"

Severus looked down at him and James glared back at the mask that covered his face, into those chocolate and dark eyes. Severus lowered to James and grabbed his arm, apparating the both of them into a dark room. James felt a blow to the back of his head and he grunted as he passed out.

* * *

James awoke to a small dripping sound. He grunted in annoyance at the sound and shivered when he felt a cold breeze drift over his skin. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His hands and legs were still tied, but he was now completely naked. He panted in slight panic as he looked around himself. He could barely make out shapes in the dark. He was laying on what seemed to be a cot and the room was nearly empty all for that piece of furniture. There was a single table in a corner and he could see that there was some sort of item laying on it.

James panted and wiggled on the cot, trying to escape the ropes around him. He yelled out, "Hey! Someone let me out! Let me out of here!" He continued to yell until the door at the top of a set of stairs opened and light spilled into the little room. James was blinded and he closed his eyes quickly to help from being blinded. He heard loud footsteps slowly make their way down the stairs. A switch was flipped and a single light came on in the center of the room. The door closed and he was finally able to open his eyes to the single light that was hanging.

He glared up at Severus in his black clothes and growled, "Let me go, Snivellus."

To his surprise, Severus smiled and chuckled, "Oh, so you're going to give me orders in your situation, Potter? No, no. That's not how this is going to work."He began to slowly walk to the table that was at a corner of the room and began to play with one of the items. James saw that it was a small whip like item and he felt his stomach turn at the sight of it.

"What do you mean?" He asked through gritted teeth. What could Severus possibly be thinking to do with him? Torture him? Kill him? It chilled him to the bone to think of it, but he tried not to worry about it too much. He had to stay alive for Lily, and God only knew where she was at that moment.

Severus took the whip and began to slowly walk around the cot that James was on, "See, Potter, I brought you here today to teach you a lesson. Yes, a lesson on why it was such a mistake to mess with me all those years. All those years that you made fun of me... That you tortured me... Humiliated me... Well, I'm going to do the same to you, but in a much more fun way. By the time I'm done with you, Potter, you'll be calling me Master."

James' eyes widened and he began to struggle against the ropes again, "Fat chance! What the fuck do you plan on doing to me? Let me go or I'll-"

"Or you'll do what?" Severus said with a sneer. He stopped in front of James and gripped the leather whip in his hand, "You'll do what to me while tied up? You'll be begging me for mercy, that's what." He cracked the whip against James' leg and James cried out in pain from the impact. Severus cracked it again before continuing, "Tell me, James. How does it feel to know that you'll be staying here with me for the rest of your life? How does it feel to know that you won't know your own name after I'm done punishing you for all the shit you gave me all those years?"

Tears were stinging James' eyes from the welts that appeared on his thighs and began to slowly leak blood onto the cot. He hadn't ever felt pain like that in his entire life. He was privileged compared to Severus who had experienced worse pain.

He had a small bottle in his hand that had a blue liquid in it. He went to James and forced the bottle under his nose, "Here. This will make it more fun for me."

The bottle smelled disgusting to James and he gagged at it. Severus chuckled and pocketed the bottle, "You should feel the effects soon." As soon as he spoke the words, James began to feel a little funny in his stomach. It was like butterflies fluttering through his stomach. It traveled down to his cock and he watched in horror as he began to become hard.

He looked up in horror at Severus and whispered, "What the hell are you doing to me?.."

Severus merely grinned, removing his own robes and used a lubricating spell on his self, "This is going to hurt a bit."

James cried out in pain when Severus slid into him, making tears spill out onto the cot. James tried to fight the grips of the ropes, but he failed and whimpered as Severus thrust deep and fast into him. Severus had no intention of going easy on him. After all the years of torture and humiliation that was bestowed upon him by the man that he was fucking, he was glad that James could feel the pain of it all.

"Fuck, Potter. You're really tight... First time? Oh, as you mentioned to me in school, this certainly... Couldn't be my first." Severus growled out between thrusts.

James soon began to feel pleasure with the pain when Severus managed to hit his prostate repeatedly. Severus had no intention of making James moan, but it was certainly happening. James couldn't believe the noise that escaped his lips as the sound of their skin slapping filled the small and dusty room. Tears were falling freely from his eyes from the horror, shock, and pain he felt. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. The pain was so intense to him and the whole time he could only look into Severus' face.

Severus' face was contorted into anger, hatred radiating off of him as he continued the act that he was performing on James. This was finally happening. He was getting the ultimate revenge on James Potter. The boy that he absolutely despised was below him, in so much pain that he was crying. It made a small sense of happiness come to him to know that he was causing that pain to come to James. But he also felt such anger that he was even having to do what he was doing, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Take him away from everything he loved. Starve him of what James stole from him. Lily. Take away everything he loved, and do something to him that he would hate. This was the greatest act he could think of to do to him that would nearly killing him.

James was hating himself for enjoying this even a little bit. He knew it was the potion that Severus had made him smell that made him feel the least bit good, but he still couldn't stand it.

He could feel a familiar orgasm coming to the surface, but he forced it not to come. He refused to give into the pleasure he felt. He was thankful when what seemed like hours passed and Severus came into him. Severus stood up after cleaning himself off, his breath coming out in slow pants from having worked harder than he had meant.

"You... Will become my slave, Potter. I will teach you what pain truly is and I will make you wish you were never born." He took a moment to look down at the slightly bloody and ragged James before retrieving his clothes and going up the stairs once more and shutting off the light, leaving James in the dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was cold James soon came to realize. Nothing happened for what seemed like days, but the one thing that became apparent was the chill that seeped into the room every now and again. It was the middle of summer, James realized one moment. Why was it so bloody cold?

He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. The ropes that were tied around his wrists and ankles had been tied expertly. There was absolutely no way he was getting out of that situation without magic. God only knew where his wand had gone to after that fight. He hoped it was somewhere safe, but he had a feeling that it wasn't so.

James laid there for what seemed like many days before the door at the top of the stairs opened and light spilled into the room once more. Footsteps sounded on the hard stairs and he strained his neck to see Severus. Severus didn't turn on the light this time as he stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at James. James gave his best impression of a glare toward Severus, but he merely ignored it.

"Hungry?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. James didn't answer him, continuing to glare daggers at him. Of course he was hungry, but he wouldn't dare admit it to this infuriating man before him.

"Maybe I should have fed you a day or two ago, but I really couldn't have been bothered. I was too busy with other things to care, but I suppose its about time I feed my pet." He retrieved his wand from his robe and flicked it, making the ropes around James loosen and disappear, "Try to escape and there will be dire consequences."

Finally! James was free! This was his one chance to escape like he had planned days ago, but he had to act fast or he wouldn't be able to. He jumped up as fast as he could and ran at Severus. Before he could make full contact, Severus had waved his wand and sent James flying to the wall opposite of them. James felt his back crack and pop from the impact as he slid down and coughed on the floor.

"You're not a very good listener, James," Severus said as he flicked his wand once more. Cuts, deep and painful appeared onto James' skin, making him cry out in pain. He was bleeding out onto the floor as the cuts covered his whole body.

"If you just would have listened, you would have been given food and water. Maybe you wouldn't have been laying on the floor like now, likely to die from blood loss."

James was in such intense pain that he felt as if he would puke from the cuts. It was the worse feeling he had ever experienced in his life. He wanted to suddenly die right then. His vision was becoming hazy as he stared up at Severus. Severus came to his side and waved his wand, the cuts slowly healing, but the pain was still very much there. James tried his hardest to keep his eyes open the whole time, but he just couldn't hold on any longer.

* * *

James was a broken man. Days had passed with no food or water and everyday Severus would come in and torture him in different ways. Sometimes it was with the spell that James learned was Sectumsempra. Sometimes it was by being raped repeatedly, this time without the potion that made him feel good. His whole body was covered in scars and bruises. He was a battered man.

He missed Lily so much. It tortured him to know that he couldn't be there with her and assure her that he was ok. Or even just to make sure she was ok. He hoped that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were ok and looking after her. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to the lot of them during the fight and that they were all safe somewhere. He wondered sometimes if they knew where he was and if they were planning to rescue him.

James was stirred from his thoughts when a familiar sound of footsteps coming down the stairs happened. He hadn't even realized that the door had opened above. He looked at Severus as he retrieved his wand from his robe. He flinched when his flicked it, but the ropes around his hands and feet were released. He looked at Severus in confusion and slowly sat up, rubbing at the raw skin that had been under the ropes.

"Come," Severus said simply.

James stood up as Severus began to make the ascent up the stairs. Was this some sort of trick, James thought. Was he going to lead him to his death? James watched Severus stop at the top of the stairs and look down at him. The look alone gave James shivers and he immediately began to climb the stairs after Severus. He followed him out of the room and he had to wince at the bright light that filled, what he soon found out to be, the house.

He observed his surroundings as Severus led him away from the room. They went down a long hallway void of anything and into a bookshelf filled living room. The room was void of any photos or figurines unlike James' house. There was a couch, a chair, and a side table with a lamp. Not to mention the many bookshelves that covered the walls filled with books.

James followed Severus into a small kitchen and he pointed to the floor, "You will sit there."

And to both of their astonishments, James sat. James didn't want to be punished for something as simple as sitting, so he obeyed obediently. Severus nodded to himself and went over to a small fridge. He opened it to reveal almost no food in it. He paused and retrieved a pre-made sandwich and placed it on the floor in front of James. He stood against the counter and watched James closely.

James hesitantly picked up the sandwich and looked up at Severus as if to confirm that he could eat it. Severus nodded to him and James slowly took a bite of it. It tasted of heaven to James. He didn't hesitate in taking another bite and savoring the ham and cheese that it was mad of. He hadn't eaten anything in so many days that the bit of food that he was now allowed to eat was nothing short of heaven to him. He savored every bite of it till it was finished and he looked up at Severus, wanting more, but he knew that he wouldn't be allowed any.

Severus went to his cabinet and retrieved a clear tall glass from it. He went to the sink and filled the glass with water. James' mouth was so dry as he accepted the glass from Severus and drank in almost one gulp. James offered out the glass and whispered, "Please... More." To his surprise, Severus took the glass and filled it again before handing it to him. James drank that too and finally felt less thirsty for once.

Severus took the glass back and said as he put it in the sink, "Good boy. Apparently my teachings have worked since you seem to understand that you can't escape. Now, I brought you out here for a reason. I will be leaving today to the market to retrieve food and ingredients. You will be staying here and dusting the house. Do you understand?"

Dusting the house, James thought. Well, it certainly did look as if no one had dusted in a very long time. The dust was thicker than that of the basement that he had been kept in. James slowly nodded to Severus.

"Good. Then I will leave you to it." He retrieved a rag and handed it to James. He went into the living room and retrieved his cloak, exiting the house.

James sat there for a long time, too afraid to move. He eventually gained courage to stand up and go to the living room. He looked at the front door and bit his lip in thought. He could run. He could run and get help from someone outside. Yes, it was perfect.

He went to the door and turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He grunted as he tried to push and pull at the knob, but nothing happened. He growled in frustration and tried to ram it with his sore shoulder. Nothing moved. He looked around desperately and saw a window that wasn't boarded up or covered by a bookshelf. He ran to it and tried to pry it open with his fingers, but it too was locked and would not budge. He cried out in desperation as he balled his fist and rammed it into the window, hoping that the glass would break. He didn't care about his well being or if he got cut from the glass. He just wanted to go. The window didn't break and he whimpered as he was close to sobbing. This had been his chance to go, but it seemed nothing was going in his favor.

He looked around the living room and then at the rag in his hand. He would have to do what he had been told or otherwise he would surely be punished when Severus returned. He took the rag and began to wipe away the dust from the books and shelves. He felt so hopeless as he did the chore to the room, wanting to cry as he stared at the door. He was stuck where he was from now on. But as long as he didn't have to go back to the basement, he felt he would eventually be ok with it.

He moved from room to room, cleaning every spot that he could find. He wanted to make sure there was no way he could get punished this time. He entered a room that was full of shelves with vials and bottles of different colored liquids. A table was set in the middle of the room where a caldron and more ingredients sat and he went to it to inspect it. He saw a green liquid boiling in the caldron and he took a sniff of it, immediately recoiling from it in disgust. It smelled of vomit and he instead took his rag and began to clean again.

He had wiped down the entire room before going back to the caldron with the vomit smelling liquid. He was careful to clean around the different bottles and hot caldron, but he heard a door slam in the distance and knocked his elbow back against the caldron. Liquid spilled and tipped out of it and spilt onto his legs. He cried out from how hot it was, but watched in horror as it seeped and disappeared into his skin. It was completely gone before Severus came into the room to see what had happened.

"Why did you yell," Severus demanded as he looked to see if anything had been broken. When he saw that everything was in order, he inspected James, seeing that he was fine. James swallowed hard and didn't want to tell him what had just happened in fear that he would be punished.

"I suppose you're fine and you did a good job with your work. Come. I'll fix you some more food." He grabbed James' hand and led him into the kitchen where he had him sit on the floor once again.

James stared at his legs where the liquid had disappeared and felt fear rise up into him. What was it that had seeped into his skin? Would he sprout wings and fly or grow hideous limbs? What could have possibly been in that potion?

"Here," Severus said as he handed James an apple, "If you do good like you've done today then I will reward you as such." James chewed slowly on the apple as he watched Severus take food from large paper bags and place them into the fridge and cabinets.

"Here are the rules, Potter. Everyday I will expect you to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I don't care if you know how to or not, I have cookbooks and such. It's just like potions class, so I expect you to screw up maybe once or twice. Every now and again, I expect sex. I will tell you when I need you. I expect the house to remain spotless and clean everyday. You are free to roam the house, but if I catch you attempting to escape then I will punish you for days like I did before. If I have guests over, I expect you to stay hidden. Do you understand these conditions, Potter?" James nodded and swallowed hard at the sex part. He was not going to be enjoying that any time soon. The rest, he could do.

"Good. Let me show you to your room." Severus finished putting away the groceries and led James to a room that he had cleaned earlier. There was nothing but a bed and dresser in the room, but it had a single window above the bed. James slowly walked into it and Severus turned to walk away. James sat on the bed and stared out the window at the cloudy day that was upon them.

Would he ever be happy again?


	3. Chapter 3

Vomit spilled from the mouth of James, splashing onto the floor. He tried so hard to make it to the restroom, but his stomach protested the distance. The little food that he had ate in the last twenty-four hours made it out of his stomach and into his hands as he tried to catch it to prevent it from falling more onto the floor. Tears were falling from his eyes from the harsh feeling of his sore throat being rubbed and scratched from the harsh vomit.

"Again? What is with you lately?" Severus called out from his study, hearing the retching of James. It didn't concern him too much, but it was a rather curious ailment. James had been throwing up for more than two weeks and it made Severus question what sort of illness would last as long as it had for James.

James sniffled and groaned at the mess he made. He quickly rushed to the broom closet and retrieved a mop, wetting it so he could clean up his mess. After he was finished mopping, he washed his hands free of the vomit. He made sure that there was no longer a trace of his mess on the floor before going to the kitchen to finish the meal that he was in the middle of cooking. He tied his apron tighter around his naked body and stirred the pot that was full of vegetables and soup. He had found that Severus enjoyed his mother's recipe of the vegetable soup, so he made it often for dinner.

"Here," Severus said as he entered the room. He offered James a folded set of drab clothes. James looked at him in question as he slowly took off his apron to dress.

"I called a friend of mine to come over to see you. Maybe he could figure out why you're always vomiting. He will be here shortly, so prepare a bowl of the soup for him so he can eat with me while he's here."

By the time James had finished the soup, the friend apparated into the livingroom. He could hear chatter from the both of them, an ocassional laugh. James grabbed three bowls, setting the small table up so that two of them could eat there. He sat on the floor with his bowl and tried to eat as much as he could without getting too nauseous.

"Stand up, Potter. Marvin, this is who I was speaking to you about."

The man named Marvin entered the room as James managed to stand up. He was an old man with twinkling blue and a warm smile. It made James feel a little more easy about meeting the friendly man since he wasn't anything like the usual company of Lucius and Bellatrix. The man offered a hand to James to shake as James managed to set down his bowl.

"Hello, James. My name is Marvin. I'm a doctor at St. Mungo's and I handle all kinds of people with different ailments. I'm sure we could find out what's happening to you soon, ok?" Marvin shook James' hand as he nodded to him. James didn't wish to speak back in case he wasn't supposed to.

James, Severus, and Marvin went into the living area and sat on a couch while Severus sat in a chair. James saw Marvin reach into a black bag that was beside the couch and retrieve a stethescope. He instructed James to take in deep breaths as he pressed it to his chest and back. He paused when he pressed it to his stomach and looked up at Severus and James curiously before going into his bag again and retrieving a specimen cup.

"If you would please urinate in this, that would be great."

James took the cup and went to the bathroom just as he heard Severus ask Marvin if he had an idea what was ailing him. James shut himself in the bathroom and proceeded to pee into the cup, feeling curiosity in why he was having to do so. He took a moment to look into the mirror at his ragged appearance. He hadn't shaved in weeks and looked absolutely wild with his hair poofing out like an afro. His tan skin looked a little sallow from not having been in the sun for many days. He hardly recognized himself.

He went back into the living area and handed the cup to Marvin who then reached into his bag and retrieved a small white stick and dipped it into the urine cup. He waited several minutes before looking at two pink lines on the stick and nodding to himself. He tapped the cup with his wand and it vanished from his hand. He handed the stick to Severus who took it reluctantly.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to see it for yourself."

"What am I supposed to see," Severus asked as he looked perplexed at the doctor. He stared down at the pink lines and James could see a small inkling of understanding appear on Severus' face.

"You, my good man, are going to be a father," He said to James with a warm yet awkward smile.

A silence fell on the room as James' and Severus' eyes both grew wide. James froze and stared at the stick that was in Severus' hand. How could he possibly be pregnant? Wasn't this something that a woman would go through? How could it be possible for a man to become pregnant.

"Potter... Do you remember that caldron full of liquid that I was brewing when you first came here?" Severus' voice sounded shaky as his face contorted into anger. He glared at James as James slowly nodded, feeling fear creep into his system. "You didn't perhaps... Drink it? Mess with it? Touch it?"

"I... I accidentally spilled a bit onto my legs," James said with a shaky voice.

"Thank you, Marvin. I must ask you to leave us."

Marvin stood up and grabbed his bag, but James reached out and grabbed a hold of Marvin's arm desperately and let out a sob, "Don't! Please don't leave me with him!"

"James! Let him go!" Severus stood up and advanced on James, grabbing his wrist and gripping it tightly in warning.

Marvin was looking between the two, feeling hesitant in leaving James with the clearly furious Severus. He then noticed the bruises on James' arms from the raised cloth. His heart wrenched as he automatically wanted to stay for James, but he knew that he couldn't. Severus was part of the Dark Lord's close army and he knew what would happen to him if he stayed and tried to be a hero. He whispered a short sorry to James and apparated out of the room.

Severus' hands found James' soft neck and he squeezed from the overwhelming anger he felt, "You pathetic creature! You fucking touched my caldron and look what happened! I made that batch for a friend of mine that was gay and you went and got it on your skin! It's like lotion, it seeps into the skin and operates that way. How fucking... dare... you." His words were becoming fewer as he gripped his hands tightly around James, his eyes blazing from the anger he felt.

James desperately clawed at Severus' fingers around his neck and sputtered as he tried to breathe. His eyes were wide as he felt the air get trapped into his lungs and he desperately wanted to breathe. He started to see black dots invade his vision and his fingers were going more slowly at Severus' fingers. He was beginning to see nothing but black by the time he felt some of the pressure release. It felt like he was falling through the darkness as his whole body went limp.

James woke up later in his own bed. It was now completely dark outside and he couldn't see a thing. He fumbled his fingers against the bedside table and felt the box of matches he kept there. He grabbed what felt like a candle and struck a match on the box, lighting up the room.

He lit the candle and blew out the match. He slowly trekked across the room with the lit candle and opened the door slowly. He looked around the corner of the door and saw that the coast was clear before going to the living area. The pillows on the couch had fallen off in the struggle that happened earlier. He saw into the kitchen that the bowls were still set on the table for the dinner that never happened.

He went into the bathroom and set the candle down onto the counter. He peered into the mirror and saw the deep purple bruises that were now on his neck. He choked on a sob as he trembled at his image. He swear that he almost died. He was now more fearful of his condition than before. He now knew that he could possibly die at the hands of Severus. And that scared him to death.

He looked down at his stomach and touched the hard skin that was barely visibly poking out. He had always been paper thin all his life, so having a small pudge appear on his stomach now seemed to only confirm to him that it wasn't the little bit of food he had ate for all the weeks he had been there. It was a small baby steadily growing inside him.

"I'm sorry," Severus' voice scared James from the suddeness of it. James looked at the doorway and saw that Severus was standing there with his sleeping clothes on. His eyes looked tired as he stared at James at the sink. "I know it's hard to believe me when I say it, but I really am sorry. Please... Come with me." Severus offered a hand out to James and James felt fear course through him.

He grudgingly took it, having a fear that he would eventually be punished if he didn't take it. Severus gave a small, relieved smile and began to lead him to his bed room. He stopped at his bed and pointed to it, wanting James to lay down. James unwillingly laid onto it and fell rigid when he felt Severus lay behind him.

"I was just... So shocked. It was news that I never thought I would hear. I... Will become a father. I always imagined that one day I would hear that from Lily. I always hoped that we would one day be together. That's... Actually why I brought you here in the first place. I hoped that I could win Lily over if you were out of the picture, but she still only thinks of you." Severus' voice was soft as his arm laid itself against James and his hand found its way to his stomach. He slowly rubbed the spot in small circles as he talked.

"I always thought that one day I could have a family... But I never imagined that you... You would be the one to bear my child. Who could have thought such a thing? You're my enemy. But, I suppose stranger things have happened before.

"James, I promise I won't lay another finger like that on you again. You won't ever again have to worry about me punishing you ever again. I want to let you go after you have the baby. I want it. Ok? You won't have to worry about any of it."

James stared out at the darkness as he processed what Severus was saying. Was it truly over? Would he not ever have to worry about Severus ever hurting him? Was this his answered prayer? He felt Severus behind him begin to snore and he pressed his hand against Severus' that was on his stomach. He hoped that it was all over. But he knew that this was only the beginning of long months with him.


End file.
